Little Yuka
by Photon-eyes galaxy dragon
Summary: Yuka is fed up of seeing Yoshiki struggle for Ayumi's affections, so she wants to help! Some of the others also have the same idea, how will this turn out? Yoshiki x Ayumi! Ayushiki
1. sibling discussion

Little Yuka

"Hey Yuka, watcha staring at?" Satoshi asked his little sister, coming to join her on the couch and taking a break from his friends whom he left sitting around the coffee table.

"Hmm?" Yuka hummed, only having half heard him.

"Yuka? Is something wrong?" She wasn't usually so out of it.

"No, big brother, just thinking." Yuka explained, still staring intently in his friend's general direction, since he couldn't quite pin point what she was looking at.

"About what? May I ask?" Satoshi questioned.

"Kishinuma and Shinozaki, they're so silly, big brother!" She giggled.

"Yeah, I guess they are pretty funny, aren't they?" Satoshi laughed, watching Ayumi playfully shove Yoshiki, which made him Hide a blush behind his jacket at the contact.

"Why aren't they together like you and Naomi, big brother?" Asked Yuka, with big, blue eyes.

Satoshi turned red at the question, but decided yo answer as honestly as he could.

"I-it's not that easy, Yuka. People, um. . . Often need time for these sorts of things. plus, Yoshiki hasn't even said anything anything to Shinozaki about liking her." Satoshi explained awkwardly.

Yuka sighed loudly. "But he makes it so obvious, has it ever occurred to you that he could maybe, be trying to tell her by making it obvious!" She said, flailing her arms around as if it would prove her point.

"You've got me there." Said Satoshi, cupping his hand around his chin as if in thought.

"Do you think Shinozaki notices, big brother?" Yuka asked, leaning on the arm of the couch, next to her brother.

"Hmm. . . Hard to tell. Maybe? It's really something they should sort out amongst themselves."

"I think we should do something to, you know, help them." Yuka chirped excitedly, practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"What are you thinking, Yuka?" Satoshi asked, disapprovingly. The last thing he wanted was his little sister meddling in his friends's love lives.

"Nothing!" Yuka said suddenly, looking at him with large, innocent eyes. or as innocent as someone deviously plotting could look.

Satoshi only chuckled, brushing off her behaviour as childish antics.

After nothing was said for a while, Satoshi got up from the couch and rejoined his friends. This left a plotting Yuka finalising her brilliant and dastardly plan.


	2. Playful banter

Chapter 2 (I feel like all the girls should call each other by their first names and the boys also.)

"Kishinuma!" Ayumi exclaimed sternly, playfully hitting his arm with the back of her hand to show she wasn't completely mad at him.

"What? It's true!" Yoshiki laughed at her feeble attempt to hurt him. He held his arms up like a shield as she continued to assault him with her weak attacks. His arm was starting to get a bit sore, not that he'd complain.

She stopped her string of hits and whacks, then argued by saying: It's not true, Naomi would have told me if she and Satoshi kissed!"

Naomi had turned redder and redder as the argument went on. It made her sort of glad that her unbelievably perverted friend was there to distract her, not that that was any less embarrassing.

"Ayumi's right about one thing, we girls tell each other everything!" Mayu added in cutely, sitting next to her childhood friend. Sakutaro Morishge was currently engrossed in a thick green book with basically everything to do with the human body. Although he was listening in on the groups discussion, not wanting to be left out of anything for fear of losing the friends he has due to his lack of input or knowledge.

"Hey! Satoshi was the one who told me, you can even ask him yourself." Yoshiki grinned at his fool-proof answer.

"Did you ever think he could be lying?" Morishige sighed, taking his gaze from his book to narrow his eyes at Yoshiki questioningly.

The blonde boy's cheeks tinted a slight red at his lack of thought. Ayumi, however, just stared at him with an eyebrow raised. He caught her stare and looked back. Ayumi had a challenging glare in place, whereas Yoshiki withheld a look of admiration behind playful and determined grey eyes. After a while, when it got really awkward, both teenagers eye darted to Naomi as they both said her name in sync.

Naomi looked from one to the other and blushed brilantly.

"W-well, me and Satoshi haven't really gotten to that stage yet…" She said, hoping that her that her honest answer would satisfy them and put this silly argument to rest.

"Awww, my _darling_ Naomi hasn't got any tongue action from her sweet Mochi yet. I'm _soooooooooo _disappointed. I wanted to hear a graphic description to lull me to sleep ;)" Seiko said, finally joining in the conversation once she'd gotten bored of playing with her best friend's hair.

"Seiko!" Naomi squealed at her friend's behaviour. Seiko just smiled sweetly at her with twinkling eyes.

Ayumi returned her gaze to Yoshiki with a smug look on her face. "Ha! Told you they didn't kiss!" She rubbed in, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly.

Yoshiki scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and looked away. "It's not my fault! Satoshi's the one who gave me the wrong information-"

"But _you_ were the one foolish enough to believe him!" Ayumi accused, she then laughed until she was on her back, chest heaving.

Yoshiki gazed down at her with a smile he disguised as a smirk. Hi eyes clouded with thoughts, hopes, dreams and fantasies.

Naomi watched the two with a small smile. They were just _so _adorable together!

Seiko had a knowing look in her eyes along with aa cat like grin spread across her innocent looking, misleading face.


	3. friends first kiss

Chapter 3

Satoshi came over and sat next to Naomi after is talk with Yuka.

"Hey, guys. It's getting pretty late, we all should really go home." He said looking towards the ever darkening sky through a nearby window.

"I could walk you home if you'd like, Shinozaki." Yoshiki said, looking at the navy haired girl whilst rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Sure, but Mayu's coming with me, we're having a sleepover at my house." She replied indifferently.

Yoshiki was both disappointed and relieved at the same time for the extra company. It would be awkward with just the two of them and they probably wouldn't have that much to talk about, but if she didn't start off a conversation that didn't mean he wasn't prepared to.

On the other hand, having Mayu with them would most likely mean he'd be ignored, but at the very least he could guarantee their safety. He may also hear something that he could use to make conversation with Ayumi the next time he saw her in their upcoming discussion.

Either way, he wasn't losing anything.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Yoshiki shrugged, feigning a lack of concern.

"Ok, let's go!" Ayumi chirped, linking arms with Mayu on her way to the coat rack and getting her to stand up and follow.

Yoshiki didn't say anything, he just stared longing at the pairs linked arms. He stood up and straightened his jacket with creased brows and a small frown. He followed the girls out into the hallway.

Everyone else then got up and dusted themselves off before also going to collect their coats.

"WAIT!" Seiko shouted above all the scuffling that was going on in the small space. Standing in front of the door with a Cheshire like grin plastered to her face.

"No one's going anywhere until our _Dear_ Mochi and the fair, plump breasted Naomi share true love's first kiss!" She declared, looking around at all the shocked (or not so shocked) faces.

"_What_!?" Satoshi and Naomi both exclaimed, looking at each other and turning an extra ordinary shade of red once they made eye contact.

"Well, I guess it could be worse, she could make us kiss on th-" Naomi said before getting cut off, trying to calm her nerves and the tension in the room.

"One more thing! It has to be a nice at-least-three-seconds smooch on the lips!" Seiko added in quickly, knowing what Naomi had been about to say. She had a cheeky smirk that would turn into a pout if necessary.

Naomi sighed deeply in frustration. "Oh, what the hell!" he growled, glaring at her best friend. She got onto her tip-toes, grabbed Satoshi by the ears and pulled him down to meet her to meet her half way in one sift motion.

Satoshi was quite surprised and almost didn't catch himself from the sudden movement. After the three seconds was up, both parties pulled away red as can be satisfied and relieved.

Ayumi felt kind of other worldly, as if she was reading a really bad fan fiction and she was supposed to feel something negative, but she felt nothing of the sort. She didn't want to be selfish; she had seen that her two friends had a very close relationship and how they went perfectly together.

Although she felt a little sad, she could only hope that she'd find someone who loved her just as much as they did each other. She managed to put on an honest smile, Mayu squealed in delight with Morishige rolling his eyes in a dramatic fashion. He took Mayu off to the side gave her a farewell hug which she gladly returned. He then gave a loud good bye to signal he needed to go, Seiko stepped off to the side, satisfied with the digital picture withheld on her phone.

Yoshiki gave Satoshi a pat on the back, then looked towards Ayumi, expecting her to be red with anger. He smiled at her calm features, glad she didn't seem like she was going to blow any heads off today, or well, this evening.


	4. kiss on the cheek

Chapter 3

The walk home was fairly uneventful. Yoshiki trailed behind the girls, not wanted to be disrespectful by eavesdropping. Ayumi and Mayu talked along the way about anything and everything. About what happened with Naomi and Satoshi, How Mayu's relationship with her dad was and everything in between.

Nearing the end of their walk, Mayu was struck with a brilliant idea. She let go of Ayumi's arm, startling the older girl.

"Is something wrong, Mayu?" Ayumi asked, wondering why the brunette was smirking at her, which was a real change from her usual sweet smile.

"What would you say to a dare?" Mayu smiled, Glancing at her friend challengingly.

Ayumi didn't like being put on the spot like that. She didn't want to seem like a coward, but she didn't want to say yes and then end up regretting it. Her pride go the better of her as her next words were: "Yes."

"Alright! So, here's the thing. You've committed to the dare, that means no backing out… No… Matter… What!" Mayu said, ensuring there was no way Ayumi could get out of it.

"So, what's the dare?" Ayumi asked trying to mask her uneasiness with nonchalance.

Mayu looked around to make sure no one, especially Yoshiki was close enough to hear what she was about to say.

"So, here it is. When we arrive at your house, you _have _to kiss Kishinuma. You don't have to do it on the lips, either cheek is fine."

"What!" Ayumi exclaimed, horrified and a little curious as to why her best friend would even think to make her do that.

"Listen! You already agreed to this! You _have_ to do it!" Mayu said sternly, but desperately.

"Fine…" Ayumi grumbled in annoyance.

The trio approached the humble abode that was Ayumi's home. The said girl had slowed down considerably, dreading here ever nearing doom. Once all of them were at the door, Ayumi mentally sighed.

"Thanks for walking us to my house, Kishinuma." Ayumi thanked him.

"It was no probl-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ayumi went onto her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his cheek. After which she power walked inside with Mayu following her, looking back at Yoshiki's lop-sided grin and bright eyes as he turned around and started on his trek home. 'How does Ayumi _not _notice?' Mayu thought, closing the door behind her.


	5. Friendly banter

"See, it wasn't that bad!" Mayu comforted the shocked Ayumi. Once the blue haired girl had reached the house, she immediately panicked about what had just played out. 'Damn my pride!' Ayumi mentally scolded, rubbing her temples to rid her of a god-awful headache.

The kiss, she thought, wasn't _bad_. It was quite unexpected and surprising, even for her. It was nice, she concluded, a sweet gesture to show her gratitude if he asked. Then again, it was so out of character for her to do Ayumi wasn't sure if anyone would believe her if she said that.

Once she'd heard her friend's question, her head snapped to the brunette. Ayumi had an irritated look on her face. "I guess not." Ayumi answered honestly, a scowl making its way in to her features.

"What's that face for?" Mayu asked innocently.

"You made me do _that!_ It was embarrassing. Think about what this would do to me and kishinuma's friendship. This could ruin it!" Ayumi pointed out with a frown.

"Hardly, my _dear_ Ayumi!" Mayu chimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ayumi said defensively, not wanting to argue on their sleep over.

"You and Kishinuma barely have a friendship, he's making the effort while you're passing by so many great opportunities!" Mayu stated, not wanting to reveal her real motives as to why she did what she did to her friend.

"Like what?" Ayumi challenged.

Mayu met Ayumi's eyes and then said. "Like offering to walk _you_ home. He didn't ask me, Naomi, Seiko or the boys. He asked you. He only ever asks you." She finished, emphasising her point.

"Well, that's just him being a good friend." Ayumi said, defensively. Although, she had a bad feeling of where this conversation was going.

"Don't you think you should return the favour, though? Eventually he's going to get tired of the constant pushing and being ignored." Mayu explained, brows creased. She was worried about her two friends. She wanted them to be happy and felt they needed a little push in the right direction to get them going. Mostly Ayumi though.

"Hey! I'm a good friend!" Ayumi exclaimed, offended.

"You're completely right. . . To an extent. Kishinuma always seems to get the cold shoulder from you and you're completely oblivious to it." Mayu ranted she wanted Ayumi to overcome one obstacle at a time with this relationship crisis.

"That's not true..!" Ayumi said angrily.

"Really, Give me _one _example." Mayu aid, crossing her arms over her chest. She loved her friend very much, but this was one of the times where she'd have to show some tough love.

"Fine!" Ayumi accepted the challenge and racked all the times she had helped Yoshiki from her head only to come up empty handed. 'come on! There must have been at least been one time!' "um… Uh…" Were the only things to pass Ayumi's lips.

"See!" Mayu said, making Ayumi feel guilty and ashamed. She glared at the brunette against her better judgement. Mayu's classmate let out a defeated sigh.

"Can we just talk about something else, please." Ayumi begged, relaxing her face from all the negative expressions.

"Sure, buddy!" Mayu replied, finally feeling pity and mercy for the poor class rep.


End file.
